1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image reconfiguration method for electro-magnetic tomography, and more particularly, to an image reconfiguration method for electro-magnetic tomography diagnosing a cancer that is a method for applying image reconfiguration data values depending on tissue properties in the electro-magnetic tomography to a nonlinear image transform function so as to calculate amplified image output data values, thereby outputting the image.
2. Description of Related Art
An early cancer diagnosis method that has been most frequently used detects a heterogeneous tissue through a mechanical test. Even though a mechanical test method has a relatively simple test process, a diagnosis success rate is extremely low. Therefore, the mechanical test method is performed together with a secondary diagnosis method such as a biopsy. As a result, a need exists for a method for diagnosing a cancer through a more accurately mechanical test.
As a technology for diagnosing a cancer, a technology for linearly outputting an image using propagation characteristics of a radio frequency (RF) electro-magnetic signal having a frequency of 500 MHz to 3000 MHz that is an example of an electro-magnetic wave and enabling a user to the output image has been proposed.
In detail, the general image output method for the electro-magnetic topography in accordance with the related art performs signal processing by sensing and measuring the electro-magnetic wave and generates specific image reconfiguration data values, which are data values for outputting image output data values, through the image reconfiguration. Further, the general image output method linearly outputs the image without changing based on the generated specific image reconfiguration data values and enables a user to recognize the output image.
As described above, the cancer diagnosis method using a linear method through the electro-magnetic wave has a characteristic value ratio relationship in which characteristic values among a normal tissue, a benign tumor tissue, and a cancer tissue approach one another and thus, has the low mutual discrimination and the reduced discrimination intuition, thereby degrading cancer diagnosis accuracy.